


Beautiful and imperfect.

by Ghost_Prince



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Prince/pseuds/Ghost_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day in nightvale, the sun was hot, the moon was beautiful, and mysterious lights passed overhead while we all pretended to sleep. But carlos had gotten a call from his mother. She wanted to see carlos. This wasn't that big of a deal, at least it wouldn't have been if she didn't want him to bring cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful and imperfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys soooooooo, follow me on wattpad @ghostweeb. You can follow this story and many more there as well. Also make sure you follow me on tumblr @ vixenhell.tumblr.com for shitposting and bad selifes. And finally Check out my instagram @sav.img . Thanks alot you guys, the next chapter will be up soon.

“And as always, goodnight, Nightvale. Goodnight.” The “ON AIR” light switched off leaving the room darker that what it had been before and the man who had been speaking previously took off his headphones and stood. He grabbed his jacket and phone and made his way out of the office. As he walked passed management's door her could hear loud painful moans and screams. This always confirmed they were happy with today's broadcast. Just as he passed the door his phone buzzed from the pocket of the man’s jeans, a text message, he grabbed the phone and read it.

From: Carlos  
“Hey babe great show tonight! Hurry home! I’ve made dinner and need to discuss some of my new findings about the house that doesn't exist. The one that seems like it exists, like it’s just right there when you look like it and it’s between two other identical houses so it would make more sense for it to be there than not. That one. Also I have a...surprise for you. So you should hurry home. I love you cecil. <3”

Cecil smiled and opened the door to his car and got in. he put his phone and jacket in the passenger seat and put his seatbelt on before starting the vehicle. cecil pulled out of the parking lot and made his way to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. The two had been dating for about two years now, and both of them were happy, more than happy even. Cecil sighed happily as he thought of carlos, and he couldn’t wait to get home. Though he didn’t speed up, in fear that the sheriff's secret police would pull him over and take him in for re-education on how to drive. Cecil shuddered at the thought.

He pulled in the parking space directly in front of his shared apartment and got out, grabbing his things. He walked in the door and stepped into a science lab, everything was relatively clean and put away, carlos had finished research for the day. Cecil made his way upstairs, this is where their bedroom was, along with the kitchen and living space. The apartment was nothing like the other apartments in Nightvale. All of the other ones were just buildings with a bloodstones in the middle and the occasional ghost child that will repeatedly ask how he died and where his parents were. This apartment, was nothing like that. This apartment had a couch, and a television and really everything that carlos said was needed for a normal living space. Cecil objected to this by stating that every building needed a bloodstone for normal living. Carlos interjected by saying “No thats not true. I am a scientist.” cecil then nodded and accepted that they would have no bloodstone. 

Carlos was standing in the kitchen washing the dishes he used to make the dinner that was sitting on the table. Cecil sneakily came up behind him, and wrapped his arms around carlos. Being shorter than the scientist, cecil’s face only came to a little above carlos mid back. Carlos smiled and turned around in cecil’s arms. “Welcome home my honey voiced honey~” He said and kissed the radio hosts forehead, making sure not to kiss the third eye, he had done it once and it didn’t end well. Turns out it’s very sensitive. “Sit down and eat, so that I can tell you about my findings.” 

Cecil removed his arms from around the tan skinned man and sat down at the end of the table, carlos sat down at the other end of the table. carlos picked up his fork and started to eat but cecil quickly stopped him. “NO! You haft to praise the glow cloud, don’t you remember what happened when intern joseph didn’t..?” Carlos sat down his fork “Oh yeah, sorry I’m still getting used to all of these new customs.” He laughed. They both cleared their throats and stated “ALL HAIL THE GLOW CLOUD. ALL HAIL. ALLLLLL HAAAIIIIILLL.” and then began eating. Carlos had made pasta with alfredo and grilled chicken. Or at least that’s what he said. Cecil didn’t recognise the meat as chicken, but carlos had told him that in nightvale chickens look different, along with many other things. 

As they ate carlos went on and on about the things he had discovered about the house that didn’t exist, and cecil replied with alot of “Ohhh’s” and “Neat’s” and the occasional “That is strange” Cecil always loved listening to carlos go on about new findings and his research, not only because he too loved science, but because he loved the way carlos’s eyes lit up and how he got excited. Cecil loved the way carlos could go on and on about it, and cecil would listen to all of it, because he loved when he saw carlos happy, and excited about something. Once they were done eating carlos cleared the table and gave cecil a kiss “Why don’t you go take a shower while I put the dishes away?” he said. Cecil kissed him back “I think I will.” he smiled and then walked away to the bathroom to do just that. Carlos turned to the sink with a smile, and began to wash and put away the dishes. He thought about the ‘surprise’ he had for cecil and his smile faltered, he was worried. 

Carlos had recently gotten a call from his mother, she had told carlos that she and his brothers missed the scientist through a very thick hispanic accent. Carlos assured her that he would come to visit, but just as he was about to hang up she spoke. “Carlos my darling...you tell me all the time of this boy, eh, cecil? Yes? why don’t you bring him with you? Let mama get a look at this man you speak so fondly of.” Carlos didn’t speak for a moment “Mama…” he began “I’ve told you that he is a radio host, he’s very busy and it’s hard for him to take off work.” He said this quietly, though he already knew that he would ask cecil, he couldn’t say no to his mother. “Carlos. Do it for your mama, I miss you so much and you speak so sweetly about him. I don’t want you going off and starting a life with him with me even knowing him, it would break my heart son” Carlos let out a sigh “Alright mama, I will mention it to him, but it isn’t up to me okay? I’ve got to go now I have very important work to do, lots of science to be done. I love you mama, tell the others I love and miss them and will be home to visit soon. Goodbye now.” He said sweetly to his mother. “sí, I love you too baby boy, goodbye.” After they hung up carlos let out a sigh. He was afraid of how his family would react to cecil, and how cecil would react to his family. 

Carlos was torn away from his memory of the call by hands being wrapped around him for the second time that day and light kisses being place on his back. “Carlos~” a husky voice said “Come to bed, I haven’t seen you all day~” Carlos swallowed and turned around to face cecil, he brought his mouth to the others and engaged in a passionate kiss, he brought a hand up to run through the radio host’s hair, he grabbed a handful of it and pulled lightly. The blonde let out a low moan, which made carlos excited, he loved the sounds cecil made. Carlos loved cecil's voiced and always made it his mission to hear every noise and sound he get out of the man. Carlos broke away from the kiss “Y-yeah, let’s go to bed. Right now.” He said, his voice rushed and excited. Cecil smiled as carlos picked him up and carried him to their bedroom. Carlos dropped the other man onto the bed and crawled over him, his knee going between the others legs. Carlos dropped down and began kissing cecil hungrily,cecil brought his hands up and grabbed two fist fulls of the others perfect hair, moaning slightly into their kiss, they only broke for a second for air but went right back to their kiss. 

 

Carlos moved from cecil’s mouth down to his jaw line and began to kiss and suck on it, cecil used the grip he had on the others hair to pull him closer, carlos was holding himself up with his forearms that were on either side of cecil’s head. Carlos continued to journey down, leaving marks on cecil's neck, and then his chest. The scientist would continue this pattern until he got down to cecil’s pants, he licked the skin next to the fabric which caused him to buck his hips. Carlos used his hands to hold them down as he continued to tease cecil. All the while moans, whimpers and small pleas came from cecil’s mouth. The tentacle tattoos that covered his arms had begun to let off a slight purple glow, carlos noticed his and chuckled “Someone’s a little excited now aren’t they~” Cecil moaned in response as the tattoos started to come to life, carlos abandoned the others pants and went back up to cecil’s neck, he used his hand to rub cecil’s inner thighs and to squeeze his hips. Cecil practically melted into carlos’s hands, tentacles writhing in response to the scientist’s touch. Carlos always made sure to tease cecil thoroughly. Carlos sat up and found one one of the tentacles, he began to stroke it lightly, cecil gasped loudly at the sudden touch.

“O-Oh! nnh~ C-Carlos! Oooh!~ nngh..~” Cecil bit his lip harshly, arching his back. They had only just began and he was already rock hard. The radio host’s eyes were shut tightly when he felt something very warm and wet briefly run over one of his four tentacles, “F-fuck! Ahhahh..~” He gasped. “Fuck..Carlos please. Oh god please stop teasing me!~ God I just want you inside of me!” Cecil nearly screamed this, the words alone made carlos let out a low moan. “Tell me exactly what you want babe, please I don’t know what you want so you haft to tell me okay?” Carlos spoke sweetly into the others ear, his hispanic accent more prominent now that he was flustered. Cecil let out a small whimper. “I-I want you to f-fuck me. I want you to fuck me long and hard. I want you to use every hole I have to your liking. Please! I want you to fill me with your cum! I want it in my ass and my mouth. God I wanna suck Your cock, your beautiful and perfect cock. Please carlos! Put it in my mouth, I want to please you.~” 

Carlos nearly came just listening to his lovers voice, he quickly unbuckled his pants and took them off along with his boxers, he stood above cecil and put his cock into the others mouth. The scientist let out a very loud and drawn out moan. Cecil bobbed his head quickly, taking the other man all the way into the back of his throat, sucking and gagging slightly as he swirled his tongue around his boyfriend's cock. “Fuck babe...You feel so good, god your mouth feels so good. You look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth cecil. God yes. Swallow me whole, just like that. Mmmh..~ ah! Yes yes yes yes yes oh god yes cecil yes! God you’re so good! I love you so much.” Carlos’s voice resonated throughout the apartment, he grabbed cecil’s head and bucked his hips forward, forcing himself deeper into cecil’s throat. This caused loud gagging noises to come from the other man, saliva hung off of cecil’s chin and dripped onto the floor and onto himself. Carlos pulled completely out of cecil’s mouth and used his grip on cecil’s hair to make the man look up at him. He leaned down and kissed cecil passionately and then broke away, making cecil put his head down onto the mattress with his ass in the air. Carlos reached over to a desk drawer and pulled out a condom and come lube. He coated his fingers with the lube, he began to insert one digit into the other man. Cecil let out a moan and squirmed at the intrusion and the coldness of the lube. Carlos smirked and started to thrust the digit in and out, and then added a second. He continued until he had three digits inside of cecil. He began thrusting his fingers in and out at a fast rate, pulling out and smashing them back in. One of cecil’s tentacles wrapped itself around his own cock, pumping himself, carlos didn’t tell him to stop. He finally removed his fingers after a few more thrust, he grabbed the condom he had grabbed earlier and ripped it open with his teeth and place it on his throbbing member and placed the head of his cock against cecil’s entrance. “Hey babe, i’m about to go in, are you okay? Do you want to stop? Or take a break?” He asked sweetly, rubbing a hand against cecil’s back. “N-no, keep going!” Cecil moaned, still pumping himself with a tentacle. Carlos positioned himself and pushed himself into cecil, not stopping until he was all the way in. Cecil and carlos both let out moans, carlos began to pull out, and then slammed back into cecil. More moans escaped the two’s mouths. Cecil brought one of his tentacles up to carlos’s mouth, carlos caught onto what cecil wanted and took it in. The slimy appendage slithered down carlos’s throat, filling his mouth, cecil placed one of the remaining two into his own mouth. The last tentacle found it’s way to carlos’s behind, pressing into his entrance. Carlos moaned around the tentacle in his mouth at the feeling of the slimy appendage forcing itself into him. Carlos’s continued to fuck cecil, just as cecil continued to use his tentacles to fuck carlos until they both came loudly. Carlos released inside of cecil, and the tentacles released a bitter tasting slime into both of their mouths and into carlos’s ass. the scientist removed himself from cecil and the tentacles retreated back onto cecil’s skin where they continued to move around. The laid back onto the bed and cecil snuggled up to carlos’s and the scientist closed his eyes and ran his hands through cecil’s hair. “Was I too rough? Did I hurt you any?” He asked, making sure that he hadn’t hurt his beloved radio host. “No dear i’m fine.” The smaller man said sleepily. “Do you need anything?” Carlos pressed on, wanting to make sure that cecil was okay. “Yes, for you to got to sleep. You can tell me about the surprise you had for me in the morning. But for now lets just sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> So would you guys be interested in another chapter?? I kinda lost interests for this thing but I mean I wouldn't mind writing another chapter, if you do want me too just comment below or send me a message!


End file.
